Twenty Six Words for Sam and Gabriel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated stories about Sam and Gabriel. Sam/Gabriel slash. Mentions of Dean/Castiel.
1. Ache

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Sam and Gabriel. Sam/Gabriel slash. Mentions of Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Like twenty-six words for Dean and Castiel, but with Sam and Gabriel.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Sam and Gabriel**

**1. Ache **

"Gabe, not tonight..." Sam whispered, "I got a headache."

"Awww...poor baby..." Gabriel replied, kissing Sam's forehead, "Any better?"

"No." Sam sighed, rolling away from Gabriel who pouted and crossed his arms.

Now that the Apocalypse was over, the Winchesters and their angels were hoping to settle into some kind of normality. They were hoping to relax and have a good time. Well...Gabriel and Sam hadn't had sex for five weeks. It was kind of depressing for the Archangel since he was always so hot for Sam at times that it hurt. But also his love for Sam at times grew to be so much that it pained him. But it was a good pain. It made Gabriel's love for the youngest Winchester more real.

"Y'know...I kinda got an ache too, baby..." Gabriel whispered, "A really heavy ache."

"Gabe, if it's in your pants..."

"It's not." Gabriel replied, Sam rolling over to look at him, "It's not."

"Then where?" Sam asked, Gabriel resting his hand over his heart.

Sam sighed and bit his lip, wincing as Gabriel's eyes sparkled with the beginnings of tears, those even visible in the darkness of their room.

"Oh, Gabriel..." He breathed, the Archangel biting his lip before turning away and resting against the pillows.

"I ache for you, Sam." Gabriel admitted, blushing and feeling annoyed at himself for being such a girl as he did, "I ache for the love that you give me...that you've given me since we got together. And..."

Gabriel was vaguely aware of Sam moving closer to him and he sighed, wiping his eyes.

"I...I don't feel like..." He began, trailing off and shaking his head, "Shit, now I'm being selfish."

He felt Sam's huge hand wrap around his wrist and then slide up to envelope his hand, Gabriel looking at Sam who kissed his cheek and rested beside him. He had no idea that Gabriel felt this way, but the Archangel wasn't really the talking type. He was more of the _dirty_-talking type, but Sam really wished that Gabriel would open up and talk to him more. It might help them a little since things were kind of rocky at the moment with them.

"Gabriel...tell me what you want and what you need," Sam urged, "It's okay to tell me if there's something worrying you, alright?"

The youngest Winchester sighed.

"So what is it you want?" He asked, "And what do you need?"

"_You_." Gabriel replied, "I always want you...and I always need you."

Sam grimaced and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Gabriel's. The Archangel didn't resist the chick-flick moment and took while he still could, knowing he wouldn't be judged for being a little soppy and lovey-dovey with his partner. They were actually in love anyway, so it didn't matter.

"Love you, Sam..." He whispered, Sam smiling into their next kiss.

"Love you too, Gabriel." Sam replied, breathing deeply as he and Gabriel shared another deep kiss, "You wanna heal this headache for me?"

Gabriel smiled and pressed his lips to Sam's forehead, Sam smiling as he felt the pain leaving quickly before he felt Gabriel kissing his lips again. They rolled over so Gabriel was on top, relaxing against the cotton bed sheets of their bed. _Their _bed in _their _bedroom in _their _house. They lived across the street from Dean and Castiel who had finally come to their senses and told each other how they felt. Sam and Gabriel's house was beautifully decorated and it was lovely and spacious, with plenty of room should they want children.

"Mmm..." Gabriel hummed as Sam rocked his hips upward, "S'hot when you do that..."

"You like that?" Sam asked, earning a nod as they began to move their hips as they kissed.

There was a different kind of ache now, one that, indeed, rested in both men's pants. Gabriel clicked his fingers and they were naked, Gabriel already prepared so that he could easily just slide onto Sam's length, the youngest Winchester gasping at the heat around his shaft.

"Gabe..." He breathed, collapsing back against the pillows, "Fuck..."

"That feel good, Sam?" The Archangel asked, leaning down and kissing Sam's lips, "Does it make you feel fucking hot, Sammy?"

"Oh, yeah..." Sam replied with a chuckle, sitting them up and winding his arms around Gabriel, flipping them over and burying his face in Gabriel's neck.

"Sam..." Gabriel gasped, cradling the hunter's head as he kissed his neck and shoulders, "Sexy bastard..."

Sam smirked a little as he felt Gabriel's body beginning to tremble, kissing his cheek before pulling back to look into his eyes. Those gorgeous golden eyes were suddenly so serious and so full of love it made Sam's heart jolt as he looked at him. He loved Gabriel's eyes. He loved the shade of them, and he loved the gorgeous mixture of colours that made up the Archangel's hair.

"Love you..." Gabriel whispered, Sam leaning down and nuzzling their foreheads, "I love you, Sam..."

"I love you too, Gabriel..." Sam replied, holding Gabriel close and moving a little harder and faster, Gabriel following and keeping their bodies moving in such a wonderful rhythm.

There was a kiss shared, Sam finally burying his face in his neck and thrusting deep and hard, Gabriel moaning loudly as he came over their bodies, Sam following quickly before resting against his lover.

"Fuck..." He whispered, "Gabe..."

"I know..." Gabriel breathed, kissing Sam's head as they linked fingers.

After a quick squeeze of hands, they turned over, Sam resting against the pillows with Gabriel curled up against his body.

"Y'know that ache, Sam?" Gabriel began, Sam humming in response and looking down at him, "It's going away."

Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to his Archangel's forehead, the pair settling down to sleep.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! **

**The chapters will vary in length and content. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Baby

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Sam and Gabriel. Sam/Gabriel slash. Mentions of Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Twenty-Six Words for Sam and Gabriel**

**2. Baby**

Gabriel looked down at the little girl in his arms, the five month old blinking slowly as she smiled lazily at him. He loved his baby girl more than anything, she was so damn gorgeous and he couldn't believe she'd only been in the world for twenty weeks.

He remembered the birth and how Sam had supported him and held him through the labour, and then had sat with him and held his hands through the delivery. He remembered how Sam had risked going blind by staying so close when little Isabelle was born through Gabriel's Grace. He watched her face as she frowned and yawned, then as little tears filled her beautiful hazel eyes, her tiny lip wobbling as she started to cry.

"Shhh," He soothed, "Shhh, Isabelle. Don't cry..."

Sam entered the room with a new pacifier and stopped, watching as Gabriel sat on their bed with Isabelle cradled to his body. He was so good with that little girl whereas Sam, at times, felt like a complete failure of a father but Gabriel always promised him he wasn't.

Sam really wasn't a bad father in any shape or form. He just needed a little bit of self-esteem building and confidence building because he often got scared of hurting little Isabelle when he dressed her. He'd get upset if she began to cry when he held her because he was frightened that he'd hurt or upset her. It was just his overwhelming love for her that did it.

Sobs escaped the sweet little girl's lips and Gabriel grimaced, rocking her gently and hushing her, smiling as Sam sat beside him.

"Daddy's here..." He promised, "Daddy's here with Papa, it's okay..."

Sam smiled at Isabelle and wound an arm around Gabriel, kissing his temple and placing the new purple pacifier in the baby's mouth, watching her blink slowly as she sobbed a little more. He hated to hear her crying and see her gorgeous little face scrunch up in distaste like it was now. He preferred her expression of pure wonder like the first time Gabriel ever blew bubbles into the living room, or her smile like the time she got her first teddy bear from Sam.

"Oh, sweetie..." He whispered, "Don't cry, beautiful girl...it's alright..."

"You wanna sing something to her, Sam?" Gabriel asked, Sam biting his lip.

"I'm no good with lullabies, Gabe, you know that." Sam replied, "You start and I'll join in, huh?"

Gabriel chuckled and kissed Sam's lips. Sam had never been too confident with the lullabies. Ever since Castiel had told him his voice was rather grating, he'd been reluctant to sing and other things, and the first time he talked to Isabelle when she grew inside Gabriel, he apologised for his voice sounding grating which made Gabriel fight back tears at how damn sweet it was. He'd been very emotional in that pregnancy.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel thought of a song and smiled gently at the little girl in his arms who was still wailing as he rocked her. He loved this song more than anything and he knew that it always helped Isabelle go to sleep. Plus, Sam was good at singing it too. Anything to help Sam feel better about this.

_"Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine." _

Sam smiled and rested his head against Gabriel's, gently brushing his index finger against Isabelle's cheek and then against her hand, gasping as she wound her tiny fingers around his and gripped it tight. He loved it when she did that. It sent his heart soaring higher than Heaven, as it did for Gabriel.

_"Little one, when you play,  
Don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine." _

Gabriel smiled as Sam joined in, both of them relieved as little Isabelle's cries began to fade. This was the perfect moment for Sam and Gabriel, both lulling their baby to sleep, Sam holding his small family in his arms. He was holding them, protecting them, cherishing and loving them, and he was helping Gabriel lull their little girl to sleep for the night. Sam passed her the little pink blanket she always took to bed with her and her favourite pink teddy, which she snuggled against as she wriggled a little in Gabriel's arms.

_"From your head to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Cute as can be, baby of mine." _

Stroking a hand over the baby's dark brown hair, Gabriel sighed and smiled as she slowly fell asleep. She murmured and grimaced a little before settling, both her daddy and papa knowing she was heading into dreamland. Gabriel pressed a kiss to her forehead as always, sending her healing and loving thoughts to protect her from any nightmares as she slept. He didn't want her to experience horrible dreams. Not someone as sweet and innocent as the tiny child laying in his arms.

"Sleep tight, baby girl." He whispered, Sam leaning down and kissing her head.

"Goodnight, gorgeous..." He whispered just as quietly, "Love you, Izzy."

"Love you, sweetie." Gabriel added, smiling before they both left their room and placed her into her crib, Gabriel dealing with the monitor while Sam tucked their daughter in, locking the crib.

Gabriel closed the curtains and got the changing table ready for the morning before returning to look at his little girl. He and Sam watched over her for ten minutes or so before leaving her, closing the door and heading downstairs.

They curled up on the couch together, snuggling down for a little alone time whilst keeping an eye on their little bundle of joy who slept peacefully in her crib upstairs.

"God, I love you, Sam Winchester." Gabriel breathed, turning and kissing Sam's lips lovingly.

"I love you too, Gabriel." Sam replied, kissing Gabriel back and lowering him onto the couch, the pair content to hold and love each other until it was time for bed.

Isabelle awoke three hours later, Sam rolling over to get out of bed before he was stopped by Gabriel.

"I'll get it, babe." He mumbled, "You get some sleep..."

Sam sighed, realising he wouldn't be able to sleep until his lover was safe in bed with him. He heard the Archangel's soft voice as he sang a lullaby to her in Enochian, the babies cries fading to nothing before Gabriel returned and climbed back into bed, snuggling up to Sam and sighing.

This was the life.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Concentrate

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Sam and Gabriel. Sam/Gabriel slash. Mentions of Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **OMG! I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update! Please forgive me and I hope you do with this yummy chapter I've posted for you all!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Twenty-Six Words for Sam and Gabriel**

**3. Concentrate**

Gabriel liked to be _the _distraction in Sam's life, particularly in bed.

When they'd watch a movie, Gabriel would kiss and lick at Sam's neck, trying to get across the message that maybe he wasn't interested in the movie at all. Sam's ability to concentrate on the movie would soon fade, especially when Gabriel's hands would start to wander over the smooth expanse of his strong body and he'd start to whisper things into Sam's ear.

The night of their one year anniversary was no different.

They were watching _The Haunting_ when Gabriel's ministrations began, and Sam did whatever he could to ignore the Archangel and concentrate on the movie. Deep breathing and calm thoughts would do the trick, but then Gabriel started to kiss his neck, jaw and cheek and _fuck_ it felt so damn good!

"Mm...want your cock in my mouth, Sam." Gabriel whispered, licking and biting Sam's ear.

Sam could feel himself harden in his jeans and he sighed, doing what he could to ignore Gabriel. The little Archangel continued, Sam fighting the urge to just pin him down and fuck him the best he could. Then Gabriel's hand actually went to the bulge in his jeans and he gasped, biting his lip and closing his eyes before fighting to open them again and keep trained on the screen.

"Give it up, Winchester, I know you want it." Gabriel said huskily, kissing the hunter's neck and biting it softly, Sam struggling to focus on the movie.

"Oh, fuck it!" He growled, pinning Gabriel down and kissing him deeply with such force that the Archangel gasped a little in pain.

"Sorry..." Sam whispered immediately, "You okay, Gabe?"

"Shhh, I'm fine." Gabriel replied, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist, "Mmm...As much as I like the comfort of boxer shorts and t-shirts...I'd much rather be naked."

"I bet you would, you bad boy." Sam laughed, "You wanna put my dick in your mouth and suck it?"

"You bet I do." Gabriel breathed, "Get 'em off."

With a big grin, the two stripped bare and started rocking together slowly, Gabriel grasping Sam's gorgeous butt and rubbing it tenderly. Sam smiled and kissed him languidly and lovingly, running his hands over Gabriel's body and holding onto him as they turned over. Gabriel smiled as he lay above Sam's body, pressing tender kisses to it as he travelled down to his destination. He smiled cheekily, licking Sam's erection and taking it into his mouth, feeling Sam's legs twitch softly as his breathing hitched.

"Atta boy..." He whispered as he pulled off and rubbed the length a little, "That feel nice?"

"Mmm, yeah..." Sam hummed, sighing shakily as Gabriel's mouth began to work on his erection again, "Gabe, you are fucking incredible."

Gabriel chuckled, kissing his way back up Sam's body and straddling his waist. The two looked at each other, their expressions falling serious as they shared a deep and loving kiss. Sam cradled Gabriel with one arm as he reached for the lube in the draw of the table beside his bed, kissing his neck tenderly as he lathered his fingers with the substance and pushed one into Gabriel's entrance. The Archangel tensed and then relaxed, allowing Sam to work him open and also tenderly caress his body with his lips to keep him relaxed, soothed and calm.

"Ah..." Gabriel gasped as Sam entered his second and third fingers at the same time, "Too much..."

"Sorry." Sam replied, removing his ring finger and leaving just two to scissor Gabriel and prepare him more, "Just thought I'd try it."

"It's okay, baby." Gabriel replied, moving against Sam's fingers, "Don't worry."

The powerful, wonderful moment of their physical, spiritual and emotional binding came not long after when the Archangel carefully lowered himself onto Sam's erection, both of them gasping and pressing their foreheads together.

"I don't say this enough, but I love you." Gabriel whispered, "You do know that, don't you?"

"I know that incredibly well." Sam whispered back, rocking his hips upward gently and slowly, "I love you too."

"Sit up?" Gabriel asked, Sam knowing that the Archangel wanted to be held.

He loved that more than anything and Sam knew that beneath the jokey, scary and sometimes rock hard exterior that Gabriel had the biggest heart imaginable and was also quite a big fan of romantic gestures, hence the roses that he gave to Sam at least once a week and the chocolates he left with them. So Sam sat himself up and kissed Gabriel's lips tenderly, holding him close as Gabriel did in return. He didn't care that his concentration on the movie was lost.

He just cared about his Gabriel.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Dial

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Sam and Gabriel. Sam/Gabriel slash. Mentions of Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! The chapters will get a little longer, hopefully. I'm trying to come up with as many original ideas as possible. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Twenty-Six Words for Sam and Gabriel**

**4. Dial**

Sam was struggling so much recently with his addiction to demon blood and after the incident with Famine that Gabriel was growing more and more concerned by the day.

He tried to keep close to the younger Winchester, to continue to stay with him for as long as possible before Dean would come in and throw him out. But Sam knew he could call him whenever he needed to, and he had ensured that Sam put him on speed dial, just in case. And he would wait by his phone just in case Sam decided to call him because he loved the guy and he cared for the big girl a stupid amount. That bitch Ruby had ruined him without a doubt and Gabriel was glad that she was dead and gone. It spared Sam _some _pain and damage at least.

He could feel Sam hurting and he knew that the hunter would be calling him soon.

"Come on, Sammy." He whispered, "Just gimme a call, baby, I'm right here."

Sure enough his cell phone began to ring and he let it ring a couple of times before picking it up. What? Come on! He may love the guy but, dudes, he had to remain a little manly here and not rush to it like some desperate chick, even though the urge to rush to answer it was huge and hard to fight.

"Sam?"

"_Gabriel?" _

The heartbreaking thing at that moment was that Sam was crying. He hated it when the big guy cried. It was horrible, and when Sam cried it sounded like his world was ending, if you pardon the pun. Gabriel sighed as Sam hiccuped and sobbed, while he tried to think of why he could hear pitter-pattering in the background.

"Baby, where are you? What's happened?"

"_I...I went for a walk...to try and fight off the craving..." _Sam hiccuped, _"I don't know where I am...and it's raining!" _

"Okay, okay, calm down, darlin', I'm gonna come and get you." Gabriel said softly, "Look for any indication as to where you are."

He listened to Sam rambling at himself for a while before a cry of a eureka moment threatened to deafen Gabriel's vessel as it blurted out of the speaker of his cell phone.

"_Umm, I see a town sign!_" He cried, "_D-Denver! I'm...I'm in Denver, Colorado!_"

Gabriel sighed with relief before clicking his fingers and appearing before Sam who turned to him with those damn puppy eyes.

"I'm here, sugar." Gabriel whispered, pulling Sam into a hug as they both hung up their cell phones, "I'm here."

"I'm so sorry!" Sam cried, "I'm so, so sorry."

Gabriel just hushed him and cuddled him close, taking them away to a hotel and settling them in a room for the night. Sam sent Dean a message to say where he was and that he was sorry for worrying him before letting Gabriel lead him to the bathroom. The Archangel ran him a warm bath and gently bathed him, trying to get some heat back into that huge, ice cold body of Sam's that was shaking like crazy.

"How long were you out there for, honey bear?" Gabriel asked, the name making Sam chuckle a little.

"I...I don't know." Sam replied, "I just...I..."

"Okay, don't wear yourself out." Gabriel sighed, "Let's just get you dry...into some warm clothes...and into bed, huh?"

Sam stood and climbed out of the bathtub, Gabriel embracing him with a huge towel that wrapped around him before the little Archangel clicked his fingers to produce some warm bedclothes for the younger Winchester.

"I'll give you some privacy, baby, okay?" He whispered, "See you in a minute."

He left the room and got into bed, waiting patiently for Sam who emerged from the bathroom, tired and still shivering. He climbed into bed beside the Archangel, who decided to hold Sam for once, and he cradled the young man close, feeling the warmth begin to flood the other man's body.

"I love you, Sam Winchester."

"I love you too, Archangel Gabriel."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	5. Egg

**Summary: **A collection of short, unrelated stories about Sam and Gabriel. Sam/Gabriel slash. Mentions of Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long since I updated this! Hope you enjoy! This is kind of like the forth chapter of Bobby and Crowley's Twenty Six Words, but anyway, hope you like!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Twenty-Six Words for Sam and Gabriel**

**5. Egg**

"Gabe..."

"I know."

"G-Gabe..."

"I know, Sammy..."

"It's beautiful."

"It really is beautiful."

"This is...our girl or boy?"

"The shell's pink and gold...so I'm guessing we've got a girl."

Gabriel cradled a large egg to his chest, rubbing it gently as he and Sam looked down at it, both in tears. Gabriel was in a lot of pain and was exhausted, very emotional and very relieved for the three day labour to be over. Sam was just so happy their little egg was there, their daughter who lay inside the shell. They'd picked out lots of different names, but now they had to choose one. Or two. They didn't know if she was having a middle name yet, but now they knew what gender their baby was, they could pick out the perfect name.

"A girl..." Sam whispered, "Bet she's beautiful."

"Me too." Gabriel replied, "Man, this hurts..."

"I can imagine." Sam said softly as he stroked Gabriel's hair gently, "You want to sleep for a while? Do you need anything?"

"I could kill for a bowl of candy right now." Gabriel giggled, which made Sam smile widely.

"I'll go and get you something, huh?" Sam whispered, "You rest yourself, babe. I'm so proud of you, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriel replied, "Get thinking of a name, Sammy."

Sam kissed him tenderly and left him alone with the egg, which made him feel even more emotional as the colour of the shell changed as their baby moved. It was wonderful to just see that the baby was very much alive, and she was very excited to be so close to being born.

"Hey, you." Gabriel whispered, "I bet your gorgeous, baby girl. It's good to see you moving around."

A soft sound came from inside, like a murmur, which made Gabriel smile even more. His little girl was talking to him and he was so sad that Sam was missing it.

"Sam?" He called, watching as the younger Winchester poked his head around the door, "Come here!"

Sam moved towards the bed and grinned as more sounds came from within the shell of the angel egg, which made him smile even more at the knowledge that his and Gabriel's little girl was speaking to them in her own special way. The two watched as the colour changed again, both smiling as other little sounds emerged from the egg.

"Hey, beautiful..." Sam whispered to the egg, "God, you're so strong! Look at you, you're practically flying around in there."

"Lily May." Gabriel said softly, looking up at Sam who smiled widely at him, "What do you think?"

"That's gorgeous." Sam replied, "What do you think, babe?"

"I think it's perfect." Gabriel said softly.

* * *

"Sam!" Gabriel cried frantically, "Sam, she's hatching!"

Sam rushed into the room, towels piled up in his arms which he almost dropped as he tripped over himself on the way into the room. He lay some towels on the bed, all soft and warm and Gabriel quickly picked up the breaking egg and placed it on the towels. Then the two were armed with the others to get their baby and clean her up.

"You ready?" Sam asked, shielding his eyes as bright light came from within the shell.

Gabriel grinned as his baby broke free of her incubator, and he watched as Sam turned back and began to smile. There, laying in a mess of gunk and broken shell, her eyelashes long and beautiful white wings curled around her, lay little Lily May.

"Hello, Lily May." Gabriel said, choked up and tearful, "Welcome to the world, baby. Come to your papa...C'mon..."

He carefully wrapped her up and began to clean her, while Sam moved around, gaping at the wings that Gabriel was tenderly cleaning.

"She'll shed the white feathers and coloured ones will emerge beneath them. I wonder what colour they'll be." The Archangel whispered dreamily, "Lily May, I'm your papa...and this..."

He handed the now crying child over to Sam gently, who shed tears as he gazed at his daughter properly for the first time.

"This is your daddy." Gabriel finished, moving closer to Sam and kissing him deeply, "I love you, Sam."

"Love you, Gabe." Sam replied, "God, she's so beautiful."

The two then sat in silence, just content to stare lovingly at the newest addition to the Winchester family.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
